Time to Get Away
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: The gang has decided to go on a holiday and get away from their everyday lives. They pack up the X-Tornado and take a trip to the beach, even Sonic has agreed to come along! The atmosphere is magical this summer and everyone is bursting with excitement. What could possibly go wrong?


Summer time on the planet of Mobius. There is nothing more beautiful and magical in the entire universe. The sun's rays shine radiantly down on the dirt tracks that a certain blue hedgehog trails along today, there is a cool and crisp breeze drifting through the trees and all of the flowers are in bloom. Sonic has been running all morning, searching for new places to sus and look around at the more familiar places. After a while, he decide to stop by his favourite hilltop and take in the scenery. He let out a sigh as he slid down a tree and sat down on the ground. He propped up his head with his hands, using them as a pillow and looked up at the clouds in the baby blue sky. _Hmmm, I think it's time for even me to make a change of pace._ He thought to himself as he dozed off into a light sleep.

That very same day, Amy, Cream and Cosmo decided to spend the day in the nearby city for a girl's day out. They decided to do lunch, movies and a little shopping! They caught a train and made a quick trip into the centre of the city.  
'So where to first, ladies?' Cosmo asked as they left the station.  
'How about a movie? I hear there are some great new comedies out.' Cream suggested. Amy and Cosmo exchanged looks and nodded to agree. They quickly made their way to a nearby cinema and decided to see the newest blockbuster hit, _22 Jump Street, _as it turns out that movies is a hit all over the universe. After the movie, the girls came out of the cinema with sore stomachs from laughing so hard.  
'That was hilarious!' Cosmo exclaimed.  
'I didn't get a lot of it? But it was still funny.' Cream said innocently, causing Amy and Cosmo to giggle a little.  
'That Channing Tatum sure is dreamy.' Amy said as she fanned her face and laughed.  
'That I got!' Cream exclaimed as she pulled a love struck face. Cosmo and Amy burst into hysterics with laughter and the three walked out of the cinemas.  
'So how about some lunch?' Amy suggested. The other two nodded and the three girls headed towards a lovely little café.  
'This is so cute!' Cream exclaimed as she took a seat at a table and the other two followed. They picked up their menus and began to browse.

'I see you three have found my hideaway?' A familiar voice spoke to them. The three looked up from their menus to see a beautiful, ivory bat.  
'Hi Rouge!' Cream said happily.  
'Hey girl, care to join us?' Amy asked and gestured to the seat next to her.  
'Sure, I'd love to!' Rouge accepted with a smile and sat down next to Amy. After the four placed their orders they got to talking about their day.  
'So what are you three doing in the city?' Rouge asked.  
'Decided to do something different, it's been pretty boring lately.' Cosmo answered her.  
'Amen to that, Hun, it's been pretty slow lately.' Rouge said as the waiter brought out their drinks.  
'What have you been doing lately, Miss Rouge?' Cream asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.  
'I've either been at work in the office, undercover or in the city. Shopping mostly.' Rouge said with a giggle.  
'After lunch we plan on scoping out the shops. You should join us? Surely you know the better places around here.' Amy asked. Rouge agreed as their food came out and they all began to dig in to the delicious meals in front of their eyes.

After a lovely spot of lunch, the four girls ventured out into the heart of the city so Rouge could show them the best places to shop. For a few hours, the girls strolled the streets going in and out of shops, trying on stunning outfits they couldn't afford. Why? Because they could. After a fun afternoon they all came away with a few nice things like an outfit or perfume, all kinds of girly things. They all caught the train back home and arrived just before sunset.  
'I'll be heading home around about now, ladies. I hope you had a great day!' Rouge said as she stepped onto the platform.  
'We sure did, Miss Rouge!' Cream exclaimed.  
'Thanks for your help, Rouge, see you around!' Amy said as they all waved goodbye. Rouge flew up into the air as she left the station and headed home and Amy decided she would walks with Cream and Cosmo to Cream's house. The three girls strolled along the dirt paths, shopping bags in hand and giggled about the nice day they had spent together.  
'We should do this more often I think.' Cosmo said cheerfully.  
'Agreed!' Amy and Cream exclaimed and they all giggled.  
'I love the dress you bought, Cream, it looks very nice on you.' Amy said with smile.  
'Thanks! I love the perfume you bought at the store next door, it smelt magical.'  
'We all did very well today. It was so nice of Rouge to help us out.' Cosmo added as the girls walked up Cream's footpath.  
'Are you coming in for tea, Amy?' Cosmo asked.  
'I really shouldn't stay, the sun is already setting and I have a few things I should be doing at home. Give your Mama my best, Cream!' Amy exclaimed as she waved goodbye to her friends and began walking back down the footpath. They waved back to her and headed inside.

As the sun began to set, the sky became enriched with radiant shades of pink, orange and blue. The sun was still peaking over the hilltop, allowing it's rays to beam down on Amy's face. She closed her eyes and soaked it in as she felt a light breeze flow through her quills. She let out a sigh through a smile and opened her eyes as she recalled the day. She walked down a small ditch in the path and could see her cottage home in the distance. She began to hear a buzzing noise from behind her, odd? She turned around and looked over her shoulder. Nothing. She shrugged it off, turned around and kept walking. Well, right up until she was trampled by what she assumed was the buzzing noise...  
'Ahhhh! Ouch!' Amy screeched as her and another were rolling down the rest of the ditch. They landed at the bottom, face down and shopping bags were everywhere.  
'Hey! Watch where you're-' Amy cut herself off when she looked up to see a familiar face.  
'Amy! Are you ok?' Sonic said as he offered her a hand up.  
'S-Sonic? Yeah, I'm ok, thanks.' Amy stuttered as she took his hand and let him help her up. Before she had a chance to say another word, Sonic had already sped around her and picked up all of her shopping bags.  
'I should've been watching where I was going, sure you're ok?' Sonic said with his regular cocky grin that made Amy's heart melt.  
'I'm fine, really.' Amy said with a smile and blushed as she reached out for her shopping bags.  
'Here let me, I'll walk you home.' Sonic offered as he pulled away from her. Amy nodded to agree and the two hedgehogs began _walking _to Amy's cottage home.  
'Thanks for carrying my bags, Sonic, you really don't have to.' Amy said as they walked along.  
'It's ok, consider it an apology.' Sonic said with a smile as he looked towards her home.  
'Well, apology accepted.' She said with a giggle.  
'I see you've been to the city today then, Ames?' Sonic said gesturing to the bags.  
'Yeah. Cream, Cosmo and I spent the day there and we ran into Rouge. It was really nice. We've been pretty bored lately so we decided to do something different.' Amy said, taking deep breaths trying to contain her excitement at standing next to her blue hero.  
'Fair enough. I have to admit, even I've been a little bored lately. It certainly wouldn't hurt to mix things up a bit, now would it?' Sonic said as he looked towards Amy and arched an eyebrow. Amy looked back at him, confused and excited by this expression, even though she had no idea what it meant.  
'Yeah, absolutely.' She answered in an unsure tone, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
The two made their way up to Amy's front door step and Amy unlocked the front door, allowing Sonic to open it and dump the bags just inside the door.  
'Thank you, Sonic.'  
'Anytime, Ames.' Sonic said with a smile and his signature wink that made the butterflies in Amy's stomach explode with joy. She bowed her head a little in the attempt to hide her red cheeks and Sonic could only brush off his embarrassment and awkwardness with a giggle by playfully punching her cheek. Not really punching but, the fist thing that's supposed to pass as either cute or awkward, a bit of both in this case.  
'See you soon.' Sonic said as Amy looked up at him, and with that, he had sped off into the distance towards his own home. Amy watched him until he was out of sight and a few seconds after. She let out an audible sigh and let a smile come over her face. Once she was out of her trance, she turned around and walked inside. _One day, Sonic, one day…_

Only minutes later, of course, Sonic arrives home to his and Tails' home. He flies through the garage door to find the twin-tailed kitsune tinkering underneath the X-Tornado.  
'Hey Tails! I'm home!' Sonic yelled so his brotherly figured could hear him underneath the ship.  
'Hey man, I'll be out in a sec.' Tails shouts back, waving from underneath the ship. He slides out from underneath, covered in grease, and stood up to face the blue hedgehog.  
'Wow, you need a shower.' Sonic looked at his brotherly figure with a cocky smile.  
'You have a firm grasp on the obvious. Anyway, how was your day? What did you do?' Tails asked as he wiped his hands with a rag.  
'Not much, was pretty boring. I accidentally ran over Amy then walked her home. Her and the girls-'  
'Ran over her?!' Tails cut him off.  
'I was running and kinda trampled her and we fell over and well… yeah.' Sonic blushed.  
'Right.' Tails said with a cheeky grin.  
'Anyway, she and the girls have been pretty bored lately as well, they were in the city today and apparently ran into Rouge.' Sonic said as he took a seat on a nearby bean bag.  
'It isn't like them to take an unexpected trip to the city?' Tails said as he took a seat in another bean bag.  
'That's what I said. I was thinking about how it wouldn't hurt to mix things up a bit.' Sonic said as he sat back and closed his eyes.  
'What about a holiday?' Tails suggested.  
'Holiday?'  
'Yeah? Like to the beach or something.'  
'Water? Do you know me at all?!' Sonic exclaimed.  
'Oh come on, Sonic, it will be fun! You don't have to go in the water.' Tails said in the attempt to persuade his brother.  
'Well, I guess we haven't had a run in with Egghead lately so it's not like we have much else to do. How about we go somewhere else?' Sonic admitted.  
'Like where?'  
'Like… like…' Sonic stuttered. Of course this would be the one time his mind couldn't keep up with his feet.  
'Great! It's settled. We're taking a holiday to the beach! We'll bring everyone, the girls, Knuckles and Rouge, even Shadow.' Tails exclaimed. He stood up and began walking upstairs to the kitchen before Sonic could say anything else.  
'But… Tails, wait! Oh, fine…' Sonic sighed and followed Tails up the stairs.

The very next day, Tails had arranged everything. Where they were going, where they were staying, the works. All that was left to do was to let everyone know they were invited and that they would be flying out in the X-Tornado tomorrow morning. Tails had to finish repairs and adjustments on the ship of course so that meant Sonic had to run around letting everyone know the good news. He was excited for a trip away, something different, spending time with all his friends, new places to explore and all. However he was still hesitant about going to the beach, he just had a funny feeling. He just tried to brush it off and blame it on the fact he was deathly afraid of water. Yeah, that was it.

The summer's day was beautiful, bright and sunny, perfect for a run for our blue hero. He decided to get the worst out of the way first, Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form, his black and red twin and a total snob… it's a wonder he doesn't have a pole up his butt. Sonic and Shadow didn't hate each other, but they weren't exactly the best of friends either. Sonic quickly made his way to a secluded area of Mystic Ruins where Shadow spent most of his time at his little shack.  
'Shadow? You there?' Sonic yelled out as he got to the door. He heard heavy footsteps approach the door and it suddenly opened.  
'What do you want?' Shadow asked in his usual, grumpy tone.  
'Nice to see you too. Anyway, we've all been pretty bored lately and have decided to take a trip to the beach for a small while, leaving tomorrow. Interested?' Sonic stated bluntly.  
'You're going on a holiday to the beach? You know that's where the majority of the planet's water is kept right?' Shadow said with as much of a grin as he could muster.  
'Shut up, Faker. You in or out?' Sonic huffed.  
'I suppose I'm in, it's been pretty slow lately.'  
'You too, huh?'  
'Oh yeah. So when and where?' Shadow questioned.  
'Come to mine tomorrow around 9. See you then!' Sonic exclaimed as he sped off into to the distance. Shadow huffed, rolled his eyes and then turned around to slam the door. As Shadow does, of course.

Next stop was the Master Emerald where Sonic expected to find Knuckles and more than likely Rouge. He didn't know for sure, but he thought they might have been seeing each other now. They certainly one of a kind, the dup of Knuckles and Rouge. So mismatched and so right for each other at the same time. The amount of times Sonic and the others have broken up their fights or burst into fits of laughter from their fights is countless. Sonic ran to the bottom of the stairs of the Master Emerald and looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. He whistled out, to let Knuckles know he was here. The whistle echoed through the trees and over the mountains, and soon after, an ivory bat flew up from behind the emerald and onto the stairs.  
'How's it goin', Big Blue?'  
'I'm fine, thanks Rouge.' Sonic said kindly. Knuckles suddenly walked out from behind the emerald and down a few steps to meet Rouge.  
'What's up, Sonic?' he greeted his friend.  
'Hey Knux, I came here to ask the both of you something.' Sonic said with a smile. Knuckles and Rouge exchanged looks, intrigued by this statement, and then walked down the rest of the step stairs to meet Sonic.  
'What do you guys think about a holiday?' Sonic asked, arms folded and a coy smile plastered on his face.  
'A holiday?' Knuckles and Rouge said in sync.  
'Yeah. It's been pretty boring lately and Tails thought we should all take a trip to the beach.'  
'You know the beach is where all the water is kept, right?' Rouge said in the attempt to hold back her giggles.  
'Yes, Rouge. What do you guys think?' Sonic said, unimpressed by the ivory bat's comment. Knuckles and Rouge exchanged looks and smiled a little before looking back to our blue hero.  
'Alright, Hedgehog. When do we leave?' Knuckles grinned.

After the three settled the details, Sonic sped off into the distance with only two stops two go. He made his way out of Mystic Ruins, down the dirt tracks and onto the front step of Cream's house. He knocked politely on the front door and waited as patiently as the fastest thing alive could for a reply.  
'Oh! Just a minute please!' An older voice yelled out to the door. Sonic heard footsteps grow louder and louder before the door was opened by a familiar face.  
'Oh! Mr. Sonic! How lovely to see you! Please come in.' Vanilla, Cream's mother, answered the door and gestured for him to enter.  
'Hi Vanilla, it's great to see you too. Thank you.' Sonic said with a smile as he stepped through the front door.  
'What can I help you with, Mr. Sonic?' Vanilla asked him.  
'Please Vanilla, just call me Sonic.' He blushed and scratched his quills. 'I was wondering if Cream and Cosmo were around?'  
'They most certainly are. Cream, dear! Cosmo! Come down stairs please!' Vanilla shouts upstairs.  
'Coming, Mama!' Cream replies from upstairs and seconds later the two are skipping down the stairs.  
'Hello Sonic.' Cosmo bows her head.  
'Hi Mr. Sonic!' Cream exclaims.  
'Hiya girls, I got a question to ask you.' Sonic said with a grin and walked over to them. The girls looked at him, intrigued and excited.  
'What do you say to a holiday to… the beach?' Sonic paused a little as he mustered up the courage to sound happy telling them where they were going. Naturally, the girls were bursting at the seams with excitement.  
'If it's ok with you of course, Vanilla. We're heading out tomorrow.' Sonic said as he turned back to the older rabbit.  
'I know that my daughter and her friend are safe as long as they are with you, my dear. It's fine by me.' Vanilla replied with a smile. The girls giggled and exclaimed with glee.  
'Great! I'll see you two at Tails' and my house around 9 tomorrow morning and we should be ready to go. See ya!' Sonic said and waved goodbye as he flew out the door at top speed. As soon as he left, Cosmo and Cream got to packing everything they needed for their trip to the beach.

Sonic only had one stop left, Amy's house. It wasn't too far away so, naturally it only took him about ten seconds to get there from his last stop. He stopped in front of the footpath that lead up to her doorstep and walked up it. He knocked gently on her front door and instantly heard a reply, he liked that.  
'Coming!' Amy opened the door and couldn't believe who was standing before her.  
'Sonic! Hi!' she exclaimed without thinking, excited to get an unexpected visit from someone so special.  
'Hi Ames, how's it going?' Sonic said nervously as he scratched the back of his quills.  
'I'm fine thanks, a few scrapes and bruises but I'm fine.' Amy said with a giggle as she stepped outside.  
'Oh, really? I'm sorry about that, are you ok?' Sonic began panicking as he recalled trampling over her the day before.  
'I'm just kidding! Anyway, what can I help you with?'  
'Oh, right. I came by to ask you something.' Sonic said with a smile.  
'Oh, ok. Shoot?' Amy said, trying to hide her excitement.  
'Well, uh, what do you think about going on a holiday to the beach?'  
'A holiday? You mean… just you and me?!' Amy was bursting at the seams.  
'Uh, no. You, me, Tails, Cream… you know, everyone.' Sonic corrected her.  
'Oh.'  
'Anyway, we're leaving tomorrow and wanted to know if you would join us? It's been pretty slow lately and as you know that's not my style!' Sonic joked and the pair giggled.  
'I think it's a great idea, Sonic.' Amy smiled.  
'Really? Well, great! So, come by around 9 tomorrow then?' Sonic told her as her began to scratch his quills again.  
'Sure, but aren't you forgetting something?' Amy said.  
'Yes, Amy. I'm aware that there is water at the beach.' Sonic said sarcastically, making Amy blush a little from embarrassment.  
'Sorry, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'  
'See you then!' Sonic winked at her and sped away back to his own home. Amy watched him run away into the distance, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Sometimes she wished she could keep up with him. Maybe that would change things between them? I guess they'll never know. She let out a sigh through a smile and turned her head up to the sky, sunset already? She better get packing. She turned around and walked back inside and ran up to her room to start packing for a long overdue holiday!

The next morning at 9am, everyone was right on time, even Shadow who was packed and ready for the trip. Everyone had packed to go away for about a week, although they weren't exactly sure how long they were going for. Cream and Cheese were bursting at the seams to hop into the ship and get going. Tails had driven the X-Tornado outside and everyone began loading their gear into a lower compartment that Tails had installed a few day earlier.  
'Need some help, Cosmo?' Tails asked as he watched her struggle to push hers and Cream's stuff in.  
'If you wouldn't mind, Tails.'  
'Not at all!' He exclaimed with a smile and got it to all fit in with ease. Rouge then threw in her bag and that made everyone.  
'Alright, is everyone ready?' Sonic asked as he double checked the garage for anything they may have left behind.  
'I think so, let's go!' Knuckles exclaimed as he helped Cream up into her seat. Cream, Cosmo and Amy took the passengers seats, Tails was their pilot, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow were able to steady themselves on the wings and Rouge, of course, flew alongside the ship with ease.  
'Alright, here we go!' Tails exclaimed as he commanded the X-Tornado to bring up it's wheels and begin it's ascent into the crystal clear sky. Tails had already keyed in the coordinates for their destination, allowing the Tornado to basically get itself there.

They made it to the seaside in great time, arriving to their resort at around midday. Tails had parked the Tornado right beside their beautiful resort home that was located right on the beach, it was magical. They would be able to watch the sunset every evening and there were some great shopping centres just down the road from them.  
'Wow, Tails, this place is amazing! How did you find it?' Amy asked him as she walked out onto the balcony with everyone.  
'I've known of it for a while. I've been here before but it was a long time ago, nice to come back.' Tails replied.  
'Well it's great buddy, nice job!' Sonic smiled giving his pal a signature thumbs up and Tails returned the favour. Everyone took in the surroundings a few minutes more before someone suggested they unpack, so that's just what they did. After everyone unpacked and set up beds and all that jazz, they all slipped on swimsuits and ran down to the beach. Everyone except Sonic of course…  
'Are you coming down, Sonic?' Amy asked hopefully as she walked up behind him on the balcony. Everyone had already made their way down to the sand.  
'No thanks, I'm going for a run.' Sonic said as he turned around and leapt of the balcony.  
'Oh come on, I could teach you to swim?' Amy suggested, trying to convince him to come down with her.  
'Uh, no thanks Ames, I'm fine. See ya!' He exclaimed and with that, he was gone. Amy watched him run off down the road towards the busier part of the area. She let out a sigh, a little disappointed. He couldn't seriously have agreed to come and then not do anything with the rest of us? Amy tried to shrug it off and then made her way down a few steps from the balcony and onto the white sand which was so warm under her feet. She was fashioning a brand new red bikini she had bought for the occasion, to be honest, it was in the hope to impress her hero but it clearly hadn't worked. She had a sheer white cape thrown over her shoulders and a towel in her hand as she walked down to meet Rouge who was sunbaking on the sand.  
'Hey kiddo, where's Big Blue?' Rouge said as she lay on her towel without even opening her eyes.  
'Oh, he's gone for a run, he'll be back soon I'm sure.' Amy said trying to sound confident as she rolled out her towel and lay next to the ivory bat. For a minute more she let the silence fall over them and watched Cream and Cheese, Cosmo, Knuckles, Tails and even Shadow splash around in the water. It was nice to see them all relax and have a bit of fun, she couldn't believe Shadow was smiling let alone having a giggle every now and then. She let out a sigh and looked up to the sky, letting the sun's rays soak into her skin.  
'You didn't really expect to come down here straight away did you?' Rouge asked her out of nowhere.  
'Huh? Who?' Amy was startled by this question and tried to pretend she didn't know what Rouge was talking about.  
'Don't play dumb.' Rouge said as she looked over her sunglasses at the pink hedgehog with a small smile.  
'Well, I guess I should've expected something like this to happen.' Amy sighed.  
'To be honest, Hun, I'm surprised he's even here.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well, Big Blue is petrified of water. It's not hard to see. It's pretty big of him to even come this close to the beach. Who knows, maybe something good will happen.' Rouge said as she lay back and relaxed again.  
'Yeah, sure. Maybe?' Amy said trying to hide her sarcasm but Rouge just ignored it. Amy couldn't help but think about this though, maybe Rouge was right? Maybe something good would come of it? She let out a sigh and decided to try and shake these thoughts from her head.  
'I'm going in for a swim, you coming?' Amy said as she stood up and took off her cape.  
'No thanks, I don't plan on getting my hair wet today. Rouge said, eyes still closed.  
'I beg to differ!' Knuckles exclaimed as he overheard her last comment and ran up to her from the water.  
'DON'T YOU DARE, KNUCKLEHEAD!' Rouge exclaimed as she sat up and whipped of her sunglasses, but before she could say another word, Knuckles had picked her up bridal style and run to the water with her. _Splash!_ The both of them were under a wave and seconds later they both popped up to the surface.  
'Oh my, God! Dammit, Knuckles, it's freezing!' Rouge screamed as she hit him. Knuckles could only laugh and splash her, every now and then her would pull her close and give her a peck on the cheek. A big step for the hot head. Tails, Shadow, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese were off to the side now in stitches with laughter at Rouge's reaction. Amy giggled as she ran into the water and dove under the waves and popped her head up to the surface.  
'Rouge don't be such a baby, it's beautiful in here!' Amy exclaimed and Rouge gave her a dirty look. For a few hours more, the gang spent their time on the beach, relaxing and having a great time.

That very same afternoon, Sonic was speeding through the city nearby, exploring all these new places he hadn't come across before. Which was saying something for the blue blur. He couldn't deny it, he actually didn't mind the smell of the sea drifting through the city and the view from there was pretty amazing too. He walked by a few shops and looked in the window of them all, of course, they were all food shops. He walked by a stand that was selling chilli dogs and naturally he couldn't resist.  
'One chilli dog, good sir.' He asked politely.  
'Hey, you're Sonic the hedgehog!' the man replied as soon as he saw Sonic. He was a green echidna himself and by the looks of it, a big fan of Sonic.  
'Uh, yeah? I am.' Sonic replied a little confused.  
'Wow, I'm a fan! Here, it's on the house!' The server said as he handed Sonic the chilli dog.  
'Thanks!' Sonic said giving him a thumbs up and then sped away.  
He slowed down to walk by a few more shops after he had devoured the chilli dog and came across a small jewelry boutique, not that it interested him. That is, right up until he noticed a pendant in the window. A silver chain with a baby pink gem in the shape of a rose at the end, it sure was something else.  
'Wow.' He whispered to himself.  
'Can I help you with something, sir?' the shop assistant asked Sonic as he noticed him gazing at the pendant.  
'Oh uh, no. Thank you.' Sonic stuttered.  
'Are you sure? Maybe something for a special someone? A lady, perhaps?' The assistant pressed. Sonic began to blush as Amy's face flashed through his head. Why did she pop into his head? That was strange.  
'No, no thanks I'm fine. Good bye.' Sonic stuttered again as he ran out of the store. He decided he had enough of sightseeing for one day and ran straight back to where they were staying.

When he arrived, the sun was beginning to set and the rest of the gang were on the balcony having some cool drinks after a fun afternoon. Sonic joined them and Cosmo poured a drink for the blue hedgehog.  
'Hey all, how was the beach?' Sonic said as he took a sip of the lemonade.  
'It was great!' Tails exclaimed.  
'Hmph, I think not.' Rouge said with her arms folded and a towel around her shoulders which caused everyone to burst into giggles. Sonic instantly looked at Knuckles and assumed, which he was right.  
'We played in the sea and built sandcastles, didn't we Cheese?' Cream smiled sweetly.  
'Ciao, Ciao!' Cheese exclaimed with glee.  
'How about you, Sonic? What did you get up to?' Amy asked her hero.  
'Me? Oh not much, just did a little sightseeing and eating. Stopped by a few shops and saw a few nice things, it's pretty great around here.' Sonic replied.  
'Like what?' Shadow huffed to no surprise.  
'Well, I came across a pretty cool boutique. Lots of nice jewelry and gems and all-'  
'Jewelry? Gems?' Rouge interrupted as her ears pricked up.  
'Crap.' Knuckles mumbled under his breath.  
'What were you doing in a jewelry boutique, Sonic?' Tails asked with a confused expression plaster across his face.  
'Oh, uh, nothing. Just, um, having a look.' He stuttered as he accidently caught a certain pink hedgehog's eyes and began to blush a little as he recalled the image of the rose shaped gem.  
'Right, ok? Anyway, what's the plan for tonight?' Tails asked the gang.  
'I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty wrecked from today.' Cosmo admitted.  
'Me too, how about we just order some take out for tea, rent some movies and have a night in?' Knuckles suggested.  
'Sounds good to me, we can do something fun tomorrow night.' Rouge added. With that, the gang headed inside to order dinner and check out some movies. The girls didn't trust the boys to do it so while they ordered dinner and rented and array of movies, the boys cleaned themselves off.  
'Alright, everything has been ordered. Movies are ready to go on the TV and you guys just have to watch out for the doorbell for the pizza.' Rouge instructed the boys.  
'We aren't 5, Rouge.' Shadow grunted.  
'Oh shoosh you, I'm just saying. Now myself and the rest of the girls are going to get cleaned up.' Rouge said with a small grin. As she walked out of the room, she brushed her hand along Knuckles' shoulder and smiled as she walked out the living room door.

'Who would've guessed a girl could get so far under Knucklehead's skin?' Sonic chuckled which earned him a dirty look from Knuckles'.  
'Zip it, Hedgehog.'  
'You're one to talk, Faker?' Shadow piped up.  
'What's that mean?' Sonic asked curiously.  
'You know what it means.' Tails said with cheek.  
'Seriously, what?' Sonic decided to still play dumb, even though by this point he knew perfectly well what they were referring to. With this statement he has earned sarcastic glares from Knuckles, Tails and even Shadow who sat back and rolled his eyes.  
'What? You think we don't know how bad you've got it for Amy?' Knuckles said with a giggle.  
'Amy! Have you all lost your minds?' Sonic said as he burst in a fake fit of laughter.  
'Oh Sonic, come on! I've known for ages and it wasn't going to be long before these two found out.' Tails said gesturing to Knuckles and Shadow.  
'I don't know what you pea-brains are talking about. Amy and I are just friends. Good friends, but just friends.' Sonic said with his arms folded and his cheeks shaming the red echidna sitting next to him.  
'Not that I give a damn but if you actually like Rose, why don't you just tell her?' Shadow said with his eyes closed as he leaned back on the living room lounge. Knuckles and Tails turned around to face him with confused looks on their faces. The silence caused Shadow to open his eyes.  
'Think about it? Someone as dopey as Charmy could work out that Rose has been head over heels for the Faker the entire time you guys have known each other. If you like her, tell her and both your problems are solved?' Shadow said simply.  
'I have no problem! Amy and I are friends!' Sonic exclaimed again, being careful not to allow the girls to hear him from the other end of the resort.  
'Well ok then, Sonic. What you say.' Tails said dramatically.  
'Yep, I guess you're right.' Knuckles said as equally dramatic.  
_*ding-dong, ding-dong ding-dong*  
_'Yeah, yeah I'm coming.' Shadow huffed as he got up to answer the door and get the pizza.

As Shadow was feeding abuse to the delivery guy over taking his time, charging too much and a number of other things, the girls had just finished drying off from having showers and getting changed after a day in the sea.  
'How much you wanna bet the pizza guy has spit in our food by now?' Rouge snarled as she towel dried her hair.  
'Shadow will pay for it if I end up with some stranger's cold.' Amy said as she slipped on a baggy jumper.  
'He's not really going to spit in our food, is he?!' Cream exclaimed.  
'No! The girls are just joking, Cream, right?' Cosmo tried to reassure her friend as she shot Amy and Rouge looks to back her up and they did so.  
'Do you think Mr. Sonic will come with us down to the beach tomorrow?' Cream asked innocently, making Amy's ears prick up.  
'I wouldn't bet on it.' Rouge admitted, until she saw Amy's disappointed face.  
'Actually Cream, I think he will!' She quickly recounted her statement, making the other girls pay full attention to her.  
'What makes you so confident all of a sudden, Rouge?' Cosmo asked.  
'Well, we're on a holiday at the beach. Surely he isn't stupid enough to come all this way to not go on the sand at least?' Rouge said nervously as she hurried to think of a reason.  
'Yeah, but he's stubborn enough.' Amy mumbled under her breath, luckily no one heard. She be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed or a little upset Sonic ran off basically as soon as they got there. She did have a fun day, but she wished Sonic had been there to make it that much better.  
'Anyway, we best be getting into the living room before the boys have devoured all those pizzas!' Cosmo exclaimed and her and Cream began running towards the living room.  
'Coming, Amy?' Rouge said as she noticed Amy wasn't following.  
'I'll catch up.' Amy said with a smile. Rouge returned the smile and walked towards the living room.  
Amy let out a sigh as the ivory bat left the room. She couldn't help but think about Sonic. The beach was the perfect place for things to really spark between her and Sonic but he is too busy doing what he always does, just somewhere else! She could only try so hard to make things happen, but other than that, maybe she should just take advantage of the fact that she is at a lovely beach and have a relaxing holiday.  
'Argh! This is ridiculous.' Amy huffed to herself. She stood up, took a deep breath and smiled as she walked towards the living room.

'Alright, so we agree on _Now You See Me_?' Tails questioned the gang as he was about to press play on the hit movie.  
'Fine, but we're watching horror next.' Shadow huffed.  
'No way! Romance.' Cosmo exclaimed.  
'I think comedy would be a better plan.' Cream added.  
'Oh, God, we'll decide when we get to it! Just press play, Tails!' Rouge shouted over everyone's arguing. After the movie, Shadow, Cosmo and Cream began arguing over the next movie on the floor while the others watched on in amusement on the living room lounges.  
'So, Sonic, you coming down to the beach tomorrow? Tomorrow is meant to be even better than today!' Tails exclaimed with joy.  
'I dunno, pal.' Sonic replied.  
'Oh come on, Sonic, you can't travel all the way here and not step foot on the beach?' Rouge said in the attempt to persuade him to come.  
'Yeah, Sonic, don't be soft.' Knuckles added.  
'Oh alright! I'll go! Just stop nagging me, you sound like an old woman, Knucklehead.' Sonic chuckled and Knuckles raised a fist. They then started listening in again to the argument over the movies and started laughing.  
'You know, Sonic, I could teach you to swim if you want?' Amy suggested as she tapped him on the shoulder.  
'Oh, gee, Ames, I dunno.' Sonic panicked.  
'Oh, it'll be fun. We won't go in too far and maybe Cream could lend you her floaties?' Amy said with a smile.  
'I don't need floaties!'  
'Are you sure?' Amy giggled.  
'I'll prove it! Tomorrow you're teaching me how to swim.' Sonic demanded with a smile as looked deep into the eyes of the pink hedgehog sitting next to him. A classic Sonic moment, being the stubborn hedgehog he is. Amy loved it.  
'If you say so, Sonic.' Amy shrugged dramatically and laughed. Sonic got a giggle out of this and playfully shoved her a little. After they had finally settled down, they joined back in with the others on listening in on Shadow, Cream and Cosmo's ridiculous argument on the movie. Half an hour later, they finally decided on a romantic comedy with elements of action which was enough to satisfy Shadow.

The next day, the sun was up and allowed it's rays to shine down on the sand for the gang to spend their day on the beach, including Sonic. They all woke, had breakfast and grabbed a few towels before they bolted down to the sand with their swimsuits roughly on.  
'You ready, Sonic?' Amy asked as the pair stepped onto the sand.  
'I've changed my mind.' He replied.  
'I thought you might say that, here.' Amy said as she pulled out a pair of Cream's floaties from here bag and passed them to him.  
'Amy, I don't need-'  
'Just trust me?' Amy cut him off. Sonic gave her a hesitant look and then bowed to pressure, he knew he could trust her but this still didn't interest him in the slightest.  
'Fine, let's go.' Sonic blushed a little when he slipped the pink floaties on his arms as he walked towards the rest of the gang. Shadow and Knuckles were trying with all their might to restrain themselves from bursting into hysterics at Sonic's look, which they managed once they were shot looks from Rouge and Cosmo.  
'Alright, let's go!' Tails exclaimed, and with that everyone ran towards the water except for Rouge decided to lie on the sand and read while Amy and Sonic slowly but surely made their way towards the water.  
'Come on, Sonic. Let's go.' Amy said as she gently took his hand and led him towards the waves. Sonic blushed nervously at Amy's touch and was tempted to run away, not so much from her but more so the water.  
'Are you sure about this, Ames?' Sonic asked again. Amy simply gave him a reassuring look, which didn't exactly make him feel more at ease but he went with it anyway. Amy grabbed him other hand and began to walk backwards as they approached the water.  
'Ok, just walk in with me, slowly.' Amy said as she led him in.  
'Amy…' Sonic hesitated.  
'Come on, Sonic.' She urged. He backed up a few times but Amy didn't give up, she was determined to at least get the water to his chest. After 15 minutes or so, she did.  
'You did it, Sonic! You're in the water!' Amy exclaimed.  
'Yes, I am. Thanks Amy! Now can we get out?' He questioned with a large grin.  
'Not even close. Now try staying afloat without holding onto me.' Amy couldn't believe she had just said that. She was actually telling him to let go of her? What is happening…  
'No way! I'll drown!' Sonic shouted. He wants to hold on! Well, for his own life.  
Amy simply giggled and gradually unlaced her hands from his and slowly swam away a little so he could grab on again. She tried to do this as flirtatiously as possible in the hope he would notice, especially in her new swimwear.  
'Now just kick your legs a little… that's it, and use your arms.' Amy coaxed and Sonic did as he was instructed.  
'You're doing it Sonic! You're swimming!' Amy exclaimed and the pair began to giggle. Unbeknown to them, the rest of the gang were a little further towards the shore sitting in the water and watching this entire scene unfold.  
'How sweet!' Cream giggled.  
'How romantic!' Cosmo swooned.  
'How clichéd.' Shadow added. Earning him a dirty look from the girls but a giggle and thumbs up from the boys. As they continued to watched Amy and Sonic further in the water, Cosmo saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked up in the sky beside her.  
She didn't know what it was, but it appeared to be a tiny robot of some sort. Nothing special of course, just a small sphere that with a circular reflective surface in the middle. It wouldn't a camera would it? Nah. Soon, enough it disappeared and Cosmo shrugged it off and continued watching her friends as Rouge walked over.  
'Have I lost my mind or is Sonic in the water?' Rouge asks.  
'Bingo on both accounts.' Knuckles chuckled and Rouge punched him in the shoulder.  
'I'm serious! Amy actually convinced him to get in?'  
'Well it wasn't exactly a walk in the park but yes, she got him there.' Tails smiled.  
'Well I'll be damned, well played, Hun.' Rouge said to herself, referring to Amy.

'Alright, Sonic, time to hand over the floaties.' Amy said as she outstretched her hand.  
'You're kidding yourself, Ames.' Sonic replies with a smirk.  
'Oh come on, you can do it!' Amy said as she swam over to him and made herself dangerously close to him.  
'Uh, well… ok, here.' Sonic said his cheeks blushes and he handed the pink floaties over to Amy. He struggled for a minute or two until he got the hang of it and was even able to circle his pink friend.  
'I told you!' Amy exclaimed with glee.  
'Yes, yes you did, Ames.' Sonic chuckled with a giggled as he was still circling Amy. He slowed down and when he stopped to face his friend he found himself very close to her, close enough to make him rather nervous.  
'Um… Thank, Ames.' Sonic stuttered.  
'You're welcome, Sonic.' She replied.  
'I mean it, I somehow doubt I ever would have gotten in here by myself. Couldn't have done it without you.' Sonic smiled at her and was able to stable himself in the water enough to place his hand on her shoulder. Amy blushed furiously making Sonic chuckle a little, the silence that fell over them was bliss. Well, for the few seconds it lasted…

Before their eyes, only a few paces from them, gushes of water began shooting towards the sky. It came down in a massive wave, taking Sonic and Amy with it. When they came back to the surface, Sonic with Amy's help, before them was a giant machine that resembled a… squid? Or maybe an octopus.  
'OH HOHOHOHOHO!' a familiar voice cackled.  
'Eggman!' The gang on the beach exclaimed.  
'Oh come on, you're kidding right?' Rouge said to herself as she stood up and ran towards everyone. Eggman began flying towards the machine in his own small hovercraft and look over Sonic and the gang.  
'Hello my friends, long time no see!' Eggman exclaimed happily.  
'What do you want, Egghead?' Knuckles grumbled from the shore.  
'Right to it then, eh? Alright then. I'd like to introduce you to my latest creation, the Octo-Plus 3000.' Eggman said proudly.  
'Oh, so it is an octopus?' Cream trembled innocently.  
'It's a highly advanced machine, one I'm very proud of. You might as well surrender now, Sonic, because you haven't got even the slightest chance of defeating my weapon!' Eggman shouts.  
'You know you say that every time without fail, right?' Amy says with a smart smile.  
'You'll eat those words, Miss Rose!' Eggman exclaims as he commands one of the octopus' tentacles to extend. It swoops forward in the attempt to scoop up Sonic in it's grasp.  
'NO!' Amy exclaims and pushes Sonic underwater. In doing this, the tentacle wraps itself around her instead and hoists he up to face Eggman.  
'Amy!' Sonic exclaimed as he gasped for air when he came up.  
'OH HOHOHOHO! This is even better!' Eggman laughs.  
'Let her go, Eggman!' Tails exclaims.  
'Not going to happen, fox. Now here's my proposition!' Eggman begins. 'Surrender yourselves now or the girl gets it! She'll be so far under sea level she could end up at the core of Mobius!'  
'Don't do it, Sonic!' Amy shouts and the tentacle squeezes her tighter.  
'Shut up, Pinky!' Eggman snaps at her.  
'You're full of it, Egghead. You wouldn't, too gutless!' Sonic exclaims.  
'Sonic's right!' Tails adds.  
'Exactly. You never have and you never will, Eggman!' Knuckles exclaims.  
'Are you willing to risk it, you stubborn mules?!' Eggman shouts in anger and frustration.  
The gang suddenly fell silent. They knew in their hearts that Eggman wouldn't really drown Amy, but he had the power to. So, should they really risk it? Tails was tempted to run towards the X-Tornado but he knew he would be stopped before he got there. Rouge was going to fly up and distract the beast but it was too risky. What would they do?

Merely seconds lately, the machine began smoking from all sorts of places. It started out small and misty until it quickly became thick, cloudy and almost toxic.  
'No! What is happening?!' Eggman exclaimed to himself. The Octo-Plus 3000 began glitching and twitching and electrical currents began surrounding the entire weapon. Amy let out shrieks, nervous as to whether they would circuit through her.  
'Amy! Are you ok? Answer me!' Sonic yells out, still wading in the water trying to swim towards her.  
'I'm fine, swim to shore! Don't come- AHHHHHHHHHH!' Amy cut herself off with ear piercing screams as the machine violently shook and then threw her directly into the water. It was so forceful, she would sink fast…  
'AMY!' The gang shrieked from the shore.  
'Amy, no!' Sonic exclaimed. No further questions asked, Sonic dove further into the water after the pink hedgehog.  
'Sonic's swimming!' Tails, Cream and Cosmo exclaimed in sync.  
'Rouge! Distract the machine from Sonic while Shadow and I destroy it!' Knuckles exclaimed.  
'Right!' Rouge replied, with that, the three were in the air distracting and taking on the giant octopus machine. Tails and the two girls stood ashore, watching their friends fight and fearing for two of their friends underwater.  
'We have to do something!' Cosmo screamed in a panic.  
'Quick, come with me. We will do what we can in the Tornado.' Tails said and motioned Cream and Cosmo to follow him.

'Whoo hoo! Up here you big piece of junk!' Rouge shouted at the machine from above it. It turned to face her, away from the water where Sonic was swimming, and sent two tentacles into the air after her.  
'Missed me! That the best you got, Eggy?' Rouge laughed as she flew out of it's grasp.  
'Damn bat! Stay still and there's a jewel in it for you!' Eggman exclaimed.  
'Pfft, there'd have to be more than one measly jewel, Egghead.' Rouge sighed.  
'Take this!' Knuckles said as he soared towards the beast, fist outstretched and pounded the metal beast. He kept pounding away, dinting the entire weapon as much as he could in the hope it would weaken. It wasn't working, even Rouge was losing it's interest.  
'Tails, help!' Knuckles shouted as he was pounding the metal beast, unsure of how much longer he could hold it off.  
'Take this!' Tails shouted from the X-Torando a fired lasers at Eggman's weapon. The Octo-Plus 3000 threw a tentacle up into the air and almost hit the ship. Cosmo and Cream let out startled screams in the passenger seats.  
'Hold on!' Tails yelled out as he maneuvered the Tornado out of it's way.  
'Shadow! Now!' Rouge and Knuckles shouted in sync.  
'Chaos… CONTROL!' Shadow exclaimed as he held up a green chaos emerald and turned into Super Shadow. With that, Shadow flew straight towards it and through it. Lights beamed out of both side as the machine ceased up a little, then threw all it's tentacles up in the air.  
'NO! HOW COULD YOU?!' Eggman shrieked. 'I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU BLASTED PESTS!' He shrieked again as he flew off as fast as his tiny hovercraft could carry his obese figure. He disappeared into the sky just as the machine exploded, sending waves everywhere. Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow quickly washed ashore as Tails and the girls landed on the sand in the Tornado.  
'Where's Sonic and Amy?!' Cosmo exclaimed as she jumped out of the ship.

'_Sonic… go. Save yourself.' _  
_'Sonic, please. Turn around.'  
'What are you doing, Sonic? Leave me, go!'  
'Please, Sonic. Please… Please… Please…'_  
Amy tried and tried to tell him turn around and swim to the surface, but he wouldn't. All she could see was a blurry blue hedgehog, arms outstretched and reaching down towards her. Why wasn't he listening? Why couldn't he hear her? Her words and thoughts pierced her brain. She couldn't do it anymore, she let her arms hang beside her and finally let herself close her eyes and pass out.

'Tails! Knuckles! Help me!' Sonic screeched as he dragged Amy's unconscious body to shore. The gang ran toward the cobalt hero and took her from his arms before he collapsed on the sand.  
'Sonic, are you crazy?' Rouge exclaimed trying to help him sit up.  
'I had to help her, she was sinking too fast.' Sonic puffed.  
'Sonic, I could've gone town in the ship! Are you ok?' Tails exclaimed.  
'Don't worry about me, help… Amy…' Sonic had now passed out from pure exhaustion.  
'Sonic!' Cosmo and Cream exclaimed in sync.  
'He's fine, he's just tired. It's Rose we need to worry about.' Shadow said. Knuckles nodded and began pressing her chest in the attempt to perform CPR. After a few rounds she coughed up some water and began to breathe again but still wouldn't wake up.  
'We need to take them up to the house and get them warm.' Rouge said.  
'Right, let's go.' Tails agreed.  
Cosmo and Cream grabbed all of their things that were still lying on the sand and ran up towards the resort to find blankets. Tails got in the Tornado so he could fly it back to where it was originally parked while Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow carried Sonic and Amy up to the resort.

A few hours later, the sun is setting on the white sands of the beach. Amy's eyes begin to twitch and move a little before they blink a few times and open. She sits herself up a little to find she is lying on a lounge chair on the balcony of the resort, facing the sunset overlooking the beach. It was such a beautiful sight, all the different shades of orange and pink in the sky.  
'Amy! You're finally awake!' a voice exclaimed from the table beside her.  
'Cream? Cosmo?' Amy said sleepily.  
'Yes, it's us. How are you feeling?' Cosmo questioned as the two girls walked up to her and sat at her side.  
'I'm ok, just a bit of a headache. What happened?' Amy questioned as she rubbed her head.  
'Eggman came with his new weapon, remember? You pushed Sonic out of the way and it threw you underwater.' Cosmo answered her.  
'Sonic! He tried to save me! He can't swim! Is he ok?! I have to find him!' Amy screeched as she tried to stand up but Cream and Cosmo held her down.  
'Amy! It's ok! Sonic is inside and doing just fine. He saved you.' Cream answered with a bright and bubbly smile.  
'You saved each other, really.' Cosmo added.  
'Oh my, God. I'm so sorry, are you all ok?' Amy questioned and Cream and Cosmo exchanged confused looks.  
'Why are you sorry?' Cosmo questioned.  
'We are fine, Amy. You have nothing to be sorry for.' Cream added.  
'Can I please see Sonic?' Amy asked the girls.  
'Sure, we'll go get him. Come on, Cream.' Cosmo answered with a smile and gestured for Cream to follow her. Amy sat in the lounge chair and took in a few nervous breaths as she tried to recall everything that happened that day. When she did, she wanted to forget. She ruffled her quills a little and rubbed her face before she looked over the water again.  
'How are you feeling, Ames?' A voice said from behind her. She whirled around to see her cobalt hero leaning again the doorframe.  
'Sonic! Uh… I'm ok but, I'm so sorry.' Amy began apologizing which brought a confused expression to Sonic's face.  
'Sorry? What the hell for, Amy?' Sonic said as walked up to her and took a seat on the lounge chair with her.  
'If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had to swim. I shouldn't have pushed you and I'm sorry that-'  
'Amy, what are you talking about? Don't you remember? You pushed me out of the way from Egghead's machine when it tried to grab me and throw me under. Thanks to you I'm still here.' Sonic smiled and placed a hand on hers. Red began to stain her muzzle as she looked at their hands touching.  
'You're a hero, Ames.' Sonic chuckled.  
'We both are.' Amy replied with a giggle.  
'Deal.' Sonic whispered as he looked deeply into Amy's eyes.  
Amy looked back at him with a giddy smile. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach begin to explode as Sonic came closer and closer to her.  
'Let's take a walk on the beach?' Sonic said, dangerously close to her face making Amy's head spin.  
'S-Sure.' She stuttered.  
Sonic stood up and extended a hand out to Amy. She took it, expecting him to let go as soon as she stood up, but no. He gripped her hand tighter and led her down the stairs towards the crystal sand.

'Finally.' Tails said to himself as he watched the two hedgehogs run down to the sand.  
'What are you on about, Tails?' Knuckles said as he and Rouge were watching TV on the lounge.  
'Oh my, gosh! Look!' Cream exclaimed as she walked up and stood by the two-tailed kitsune. Everyone's eyes widened as they ran towards the door leading out to the balcony.  
'Holy crap.' Rouge said as she giggled a little. The gang watched on as Sonic and Amy laughed and splashed around on the very edge of the water down on the beach. They looked so happy, so in love.  
'They're so sweet.' Cosmo said with a big grin.  
'I didn't think Faker would ever get up the guts, to be honest.' Shadow admitted.  
'I have to agree.' Knuckles added.  
'Oh be quiet you too!' Rouge snapped and with that, they all continued to watch the sun set on the beach. Watch two of their best friends finally be happy, with each other.

'Come on, Sonic! Now I know you can run faster than that!' Amy yelled as she let Sonic chase her and he still hadn't caught her yet.  
'Sonic? Where are you?' She questioned as she finally looked over her shoulder and couldn't find him. Before she knew it, she felt someone pick her up bridal style and throw her in the water.  
'Got ya!' Sonic exclaimed. Amy roared with laughter as she allowed the blue hedgehog to pin her down on the sand as the water gently surrounded them.  
'I'm so proud of you, Sonic, I never thought I'd see you come this close to the water!' Amy exclaimed as she looked up into his eyes.  
'It's all thanks to you, Ames.' He replied, causing her to blush furiously.  
'I love you, Amy.' He said out of the blue. Her eyes widened in shock.  
'Really?'  
'Yes. Always have, always will.'  
'I love you too, Sonic.' She said as she giggled a little with a giddy smile.  
Sonic slowly made his way closer and closer to Amy's face before he finally closed the gap between them. He planted his warm lips against hers and smiled in their kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders and ruffled his quills with her hands. Sonic placed his hands on her Petite waist and pulled her as close as he could, not wanting to ever let her go. He explored her mouth and she did the same before the tide gradually came in and covered them with water. They broke away startled and began laughing. Sonic then stared into Amy's eyes and brushed a wet quill away from her eyes.  
'Wanna go for a run?' He asked her.  
'Where to?' she questioned as she arched a confused eyebrow.  
'Let's find out.' Sonic replied as he winked at her and picked her up bridal style and quickly sped down the beach. Amy let out a small squeal as she held onto her hero and then looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes. The sunset made them dazzle like the chaos emeralds themselves. She let out a dreamy sigh before she curled up into his muscular chest.

_It doesn't get much better than this… He really is perfect. _

_I should never have waited so long to tell Amy how I feel… she is one in a million, I love her. _


End file.
